What Happens Now?
by HollyoaksBitchh
Summary: Rated T but a little bit M at the end. Brendan's just been released from prison and relises everyones already moving on with there lives and perhaps he's just an extra.Please tell me what you think! x


What Happens Now?

Chapter 1

Brendan POV

Silas has been caught, I don't know all the facts but I know most of them. He killed his daughter Heidi Costello after she started to get suspicious of him and getting caught shifting the body into the woods by none other than baby-cop aka Ethan Scott. There was a trial and for a usually 'can talk my way out of anything' guy, he seemed to stutter a lot. Oh and yeah if you're wondering I'm there as well... right now actually.

Silas was looking very maniacal for saying he was trying to get off the hook for murder, it's like he thinks he can get away with killing FOUR girls and get caught but still get off the hook, as if!

The reason I'm here is because they have to revaluate everything see if I was in some way involved with the murders and if I was telling the truth about being set up.

The judge after a lot of debate said my new favourite words _Silas Blissit you are being held for life imprisonment for the murders of Rae Wilson, India Longford, Heidi Costello and Rebecca Massey. Brendan Brady you are free to go (!). _6 months, I've been in that hell hold for 6 fucking months and now I'm back and out – no seriously I've been doing a lot of thinking in that time and I want to make things right again.

The security guard walks with me to the gates and opens them without saying a word. I decide to walk home since I could do with the fresh air, it feels so good to have the wind on my face, well whatever went to my face now that my beards taken over.

First I go by Cheryl's I haven't seen her in a while plus I am so shaving this off before anyone else see's me. I didn't tell anyone about the trial so I guess it'll be a little bit of a shock unless the newspapers had already posted an update, which is very likely.

After a few minutes pondering outside the door thinking of how to play it, I knocked on the door. The door opened after a few minutes, revealing Cheryl in her 'sexy lingerie' and a dressing gown. She looked shocked and embarrassed but probably not as much as me. She um covered herself up and almost yelled "Oh my god Brendan, they let you out!" also squashing me to death with her bear hug.

"Haha ye, this morning. Am I um, interrupting something?" I said as I walked into the room which was all decorated with candles and pillows...

"What, this. No... Look I'm gonna get changed you go take a shower or whatever and we can go to a club or whatever to celebrate, ok? Also Brendan I am not going anywhere with you if you don't shave that thing off your face!" and I laughed not because it was particularly funny but because I had my sister back.

I went upstairs and went straight into the bathroom, I hadn't had a proper shower in ages and it felt good not having to worry about getting raped by any other guy... it's all fun and games init.

Once I'd had a shower, got changed and got rid of the beard that crowded my face, I looked almost back to how I used to just thinner, they don't really give ya that much food and what they did tasted disgusting.

Anyway I walked downstairs to find Chez on the phone I wasn't ease-dropping just listening intently at what she had to say... without her noticing me...

"Look Sam, I'm sorry we had to cancel our plans tonight but Brendan's back and we're out celebrating you can come as well if you want? I'd love him to meet you, please?"- "Aw thank you I'll meet you at Tantra, it's meant to be amazing!" – "ok Cya babe bye."

She jumped slightly when she saw me standing there. "Who's Sam? Ya boyfriend?"

"um look babes I was gonna tell ya later but we're engaged!" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"What that's amazing! Aw congrates sis. Is he coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah if that's alright? Also we best get going taxi will be here in a minute."

We both walked off in the direction of the steps, when I was stopped by Douglas. It was a little awkward, well actually very awkward but we just walked off in our different ways.

Me and Chez got into the taxi which was already there and told the guy where we were going. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that Chez was up to something or was going to do something which I wouldn't like...

Once we arrived Chez found this Sam guy sitting in the club, he seemed like a decent guy, brown hair which was kinda long, blue eyes and fit, even if I do say so myself.

I outstretched a hand to him "Nice to meet ya. Brendan Brady you've probably heard of me." He stood up and shook my hand, he was looking at me a lil funny as if trying to work out where'd he'd seen me from, I decided to put him out of his misery and told him I've been in the paper a lot recently.

Chez and Sam sat down while I went to get the drinks in, still had some money locked up in my room which may as well be used.

I turned around with the drinks smiling a little but shock swept across my face when I saw who was sitting in a booth across from me. Stephen.

Stephen was here with Amy, they hadn't seen me but seriously of all the places and days to be here, it's today. Yes I was going to have to face him eventually... just not today, it could be too soon for him and I'd rather not be near Amy when I do have to face him, she'll probably just bad mouth me and tell me to fuck off or something like that.

I went back over to Chez and Sam who were snoggin the faces off each other and I had to resist the urge to tell them to get a room. They blushed slightly when I sat down on the chair and started sipping my 'fruity cocktail', no matter what I say I fuckin love 'um!

We stayed there for a couple of hours, Stephen went after around half an hour but I don't think he saw me, even if he did though it's not as if we're on good terms at the moment. But overall it was a pretty good night, we all drank and danced – ye even me – with a few, guys. Turns out you can be married to a pig and they'd still let you in here so that was cool... I suppose.

But there was this one guy that stood out slightly from the rest, who looked in good need of a one-night-stand; I ended up ditching them lot and going back to his place.

It was fun, he was pretty impressive the things this guy – who I still don't know the name of – can do we licked, sucked, rolled, bit, touched, kissed and fucked.

And it was good and all, I mean I am only human but this was not going to happen again, so when he fell asleep almost lying on me, I got out of there as quick as I could without him waking up because I'm guessing I got my evaluation of him wrong and he was looking for more than a one-night-stand...

I managed to get home; even though I didn't have any money and it was raining, I decided to walk it. Suppose I was used to severe weather conditions, after all it was bloody freezing in that cell.

/x/

I got a towel out of the bathroom to dry off my hair and I lay down in bed, knowing I would never be able to sleep with the animal-like noises coming from Chez's room... always a charming welcome home.

It in away felt like nothing had changed like I'd never been away for 6 months held for 3 murders I never did, but still it's weird and it feels almost planned how I never seem to be with anyone or doing anything on days that you NEED an alibi.

I just lay there thinking in now just my boxers, in my bed, all alone and maybe that's how it's meant to be.

A/N please, please let me know what you think, criticism, ideas, whatever you like but Just press that button go on I know ya wanna ;) x Thanks for reading, Chloe x


End file.
